An Accidental Fate
by Arisu
Summary: What will happen to Serena when she loses her Family to a horrible Car wreck?
1. Default Chapter

Title: An Accidental Fate  
By: Alys  
E-Mail: Tiamat135@hotmail.com, mazzei@isoc.net   
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
I was sitting in the arcade, at my usual time in   
the afternoon, and at my usual spot. I took a sip of my   
drink and checked my watch again. No, it wasn't my   
imagination. Serena and her usual group were really late   
today. Just then my best friend, Andrew came over.   
  
"Hey Darien what time is it?"  
  
"A little past 4:30. Why?"  
  
"I was just making sure my clock was right. Serena's   
little gang is missing today. They are all usually in   
here by now."  
  
"I know. Not that I mind the silence, but it is a little   
weird. I almost wish…"  
  
At that time and moment 4 girls walked into the arcade.   
But there was something different about them. Both   
Andrew and I noticed it at once. One thing that was   
wrong is they were all silent and gloomy. I also noticed   
that Serena was missing. We watched as they went and sat   
in one of the empty booths. Andrew looked at me and we   
walked over to them. When we were closer we noticed that   
they had all been crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Andrew  
  
It was a while before one of them answered. Amy was   
finally the one who answered Andrews question.  
  
"Its Serena."  
  
"What? Did meatball head finally join the circus where   
belong? And you all miss her free shows?"  
  
I don't remember what happened first. The scream, or   
Lita jumping up and hitting me as hard as she could.  
  
"Don't you dare insult Serena. Not now. You have no   
right," she yelled into my face. After that she started   
to cry again. Holding a hand to my face I looked at   
Andrew in shock. He looked at me with as much confusion   
as I did.  
  
"Amy, Mina. Guys what wrong?" he asked them.  
  
"She was coming home from a small trip with her family,"   
began Amy. "She was going to meet us here at 4:00. My   
mom called me at 3:30. There, there was an accident   
containing Serena and her family. A really bad one.  
  
At that point she started crying on Mina's shoulder. It   
was Raye who started in then. But I wasn't sure I wanted   
to here the rest of it.  
  
"Their car flipped and crashed into a ditch. When help   
got there, they did all they could but Serena was the   
only one to survive. She isn't in great shape either.   
The hospital say she has a good chance at a full   
recovery, but over time."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Serena had almost died. I would   
have never been able to get her forgiveness for   
everything I have ever done to her if she hadn't   
survived.   
  
"Darien? Are you alright?" asked Andrew.  
  
It was then I realized that my hold on the table was the   
only thing keeping me standing. I tried to speak both I   
could. All I could do was nod to him telling him that I   
was ok.  
  
"I'm going to wait at the hospital," I said suddenly.   
"Do any of you want a ride?"  
  
The girls nodded to me. I just had to see her.   
  
"I will come over after my shift. I'll see you all   
later," Andrew yelled after us as we headed out the   
door. The drive to the hospital was a silent one. No   
felt like talking. My guess is they were all thinking   
about whom they almost lost. At least that is what I was   
thinking about. This whole ordeal hit way to close to   
home for me. I knew what it was like to lose your family   
in a freak accident. I could believe that this had   
happened to some one so kind. This brought back so many   
memories, ones that I have rejected for so long. This   
brought back all the pain of loneliness and sadness that   
I had felt over the years.  
  
What seemed like after forever we finally got to the   
hospital. The head nurse told us that Serena was in   
intensive care and could not have visitors at the   
moment. We said we would wait for a while. The waiting   
room was not a happy place to be. Amy and Mina were   
crying, and it looked to me that Lita and Raye would   
start any minute. I didn't know what I was doing. All I   
could think about was how my little Serena almost died   
today. She almost died without me being able to tell her   
how I feel. Then something I hadn't thought about came   
to me.  
  
"Hey guys. What is going to happen to Serena when she   
gets out of the hospital? I mean where is she going to   
stay?"  
  
They looked at me with slightly confused looks.  
  
"I mean, she doesn't have a family anymore," I said   
softly. I had to control the urge to start crying   
myself, and somehow I did it.  
  
"I didn't think of that," Lita started.  
  
"That's right. She doesn't have any other family in   
Japan," said Raye.  
  
"Does she have any family any where?" I asked.  
  
"No," said a new voice. "She doesn't have family who can   
take her in. I am not sure what is going to happen to   
her."  
  
I looked up and saw that a doctor had entered the   
waiting room and was standing in front of us.  
  
Immediately Amy stood up to greet the doctor with a hug.   
After stepping back she asked,  
  
"How is she? Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"Well, her injuries are not that bad. She has a broken   
leg; many bruised ribs, and is pretty banged up and   
bruised at the moment. But she should be ok. She might   
be out in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Mrs. Anderson can we see her? Is it alright?" asked   
Mina.  
  
"Usually patients in the intensive care rooms are only   
allowed family visitors. But since the circumstances, I   
think it would be all right. Please come with me. But   
you will have to be quiet. Got it?"  
  
"Yes. Of course."  
  
With that Mrs. Anderson led us down a hallway and up to   
the next floor. The nurse at the desk there gave us an   
annoyed look but seeing Dr. Anderson with us she didn't   
say anything. We walked down the hall and stopped in   
front of a door. One look from Amy's mother reminded us   
to remain quiet the whole time. Opening the door I let   
the girls in first. I decided to let them see her first   
while I hung out in the doorway. Looking in the room I   
saw my little angel, her eyes open in thin slits lying   
on the bed. She had several bruises on her face and of   
what I could see of her arms they were bruised too.   
  
Mrs. Anderson and I stood in the background while the   
girls crowed around the bed.  
  
"Serena?" said Amy softly. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yea, I am," said Serena even softer. She sounded tired,   
and I was pretty sure she was.  
  
"Oh Serena I was so worried about you. When Amy called   
me and told me I couldn't believe at first. She had to   
repeat it again for me. I just, just…" started Mina   
before she started crying again.  
  
"Mina, its ok. I am ok. Or at least I will be," Serena   
gave a faint smile.  
  
"But you're alone now. Doesn't that scare you to death?"   
asked Raye.  
  
Serena gave her friend a studied look. So did I. How   
could she be so blunt about it?   
  
"Always to the point aren't you Raye?" I could hear the   
bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Of course I'm scared. Who wouldn't be? I just lost   
everything I loved in a crash. You don't understand what   
it is like to lose your family do you? No one here does.   
You just don't realize…"  
  
"I understand." I figured that was a good place to   
enter. Everyone stopped talking and stared at me. Even   
Serena glanced my way.  
  
"I know what it is like, waking up, not know where you   
are. Not knowing what has happened till a doctor comes   
in and tell you your parents are dead, and you survived.   
I know what it is like to sit and listen to them tell   
you how lucky your are to have survived when what you   
really feel is like you are the unluckiest person in the   
world because you survived to have no one in you life.   
You' re wrong Serena. One person here does know what it   
is like."  
  
After my little speech everyone was like a statue. The   
only movement was the slight nod that Serena gave me.   
  
"How could you know?" she almost cried it out. "How   
could you possibly know what its like?"  
  
Looking around I had to decide if I really wanted to   
tell everyone here about my past. Looking from face to   
face I wasn't sure till I landed of Serena's pleading   
eyes.  
  
"When I was almost 7, I was in a terrible car wreck.   
Both my mother and father were killed. I survived only   
to grow up alone, in an orphanage. The worst thing being   
where you can remember your family I couldn't. I don't   
remember anything about my life before the accident.   
Nothing."  
  
I would have said more but that's is when Serena started   
crying. Not her usual wail, but a soft sorrowful crying   
that was enough to break one's heart. I couldn't help   
myself. I walked over to the bed and gave her a hug. She   
of course hugged me back and cried into my shirt. I   
could make out a few things she mumbled such as "just   
like me" and "I'm not alone with this." She was relying   
on me just then. I could tell. I knew she needed me   
then; and I would be there for her, no matter what. I   
would help her through this. After a while she finally   
let go and laid back down on the bed. We would have   
stayed longer, but Mrs. Anderson told us we had to   
leave. So I drove Raye, Lita, and Mina home. Any said   
she would wait for her mom. That night I had trouble   
sleeping. All I could think about was what was going to   
happen to Serena after she was released from the   
hospital. I didn't get to sleep till late that night.   
But even my dreams were filled with thoughts of my   
little angel.  
  
  
  
End Part 1  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
  
I visited the hospital everyday that week. Each day   
Serena looked better. A lot of the bruising had gone   
down, and she was more hyper then the first time I   
saw her. It was still a big question on where she   
was going after her stay at the hospital, but no one   
ever brought it up around her.  
  
Today was her one-week "anniversary" at the hospital   
and I was coming to see her as usual. On my way I   
walked pasted Dr. Anderson's office. As I walked by   
I over heard her talking about Serena. Thinking it   
might be important I stopped just to see what was   
going on. Looking through a crack, I saw Dr.   
Anderson talking to another woman. Listening I could   
hear what they were saying.  
  
"I know Serena is special to the girls. But there is   
nothing I can do about it. Nobody here can take her   
in. That's why I called you. Can you take her in at   
your organization?"  
  
"Of course. We have plenty of room for Serena at   
Blossom Lane Children's Home. It's not a problem at   
all. When should we be expecting her?"  
  
"Well around the middle of next week I think. But we   
will call you a few days before hand to confirm a   
date. Thank you so much for coming over here. Now I   
just need to inform everyone. Thanks again."  
  
Before they could open the door I moved down the   
  
hall and waited for Mrs. Anderson to go her own way.   
After a few minutes the woman left and I approached   
  
Dr. Anderson.  
  
"Oh Darien I wanted to talk to you…"  
  
"I can't believe you would send her to an orphanage.   
Do you know what it is like in those places? She   
would never fit in. You can't do that to her. Isn't   
there anyone else who can take care of her?"  
  
"I'm sorry Darien. I don't know how you found out   
but it is our only choice. No one here can take her   
in. There's nothing we can do. Besides she won't be   
there for long. It won't be that bad for her."  
  
"She'll never get used to it though. No one coming   
from a family ever gets used to it. It will be too   
hard on her. She doesn't need that!"  
  
"What else are we going to do? Have you got any   
other ideas? If so I would like to hear them. I   
would rather not have to send her to an orphanage if   
it could be avoided."  
  
Before I even thought about what I was saying it   
came out of my mouth.  
  
"Yes I do have a better idea. She can stay with me,   
in the spare room in my apartment. It is defiantly   
better then an orphanage. I should know I came from   
one."  
  
I looked over at Dr. Anderson to see what she   
thought of my idea but her face was unreadable.  
  
"Are you sure Darien? Do you really mean it?"  
  
It was not a pleading question. It was more like a   
life or death question. "Yes" I thought to myself,   
"It is a life or death question"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I mean it. She can live with me. It   
won't be a problem."  
  
"Well then I guess it is up for Serena to decide on   
where she rather go. Come one. Lets go talk to her   
about it now. She needs to chose."  
  
We walked down the hall to the regular hospital   
rooms where Serena was staying. Opening her door we   
walked into a colorful room full of cards, and   
balloons from friends of hers. There were also   
several stuffed animals added into the scene. On the   
table in the corner were her schoolbooks Amy had   
brought over, untouched and unnoticed by anyone.   
Serena was sitting up on her bed looking out the   
window with her usual dazed look on her face. But   
when she heard the door close she looked towards us.  
  
"Mrs. Anderson, Darien hi. What's up?" she said with   
her usual cherry voice.  
  
"Serena,' said Dr. Anderson. "We have come to see   
because you need to make an important decision. It   
turns out none of your friends can take you in after   
you get out of the hospital. We have been discussing   
this the whole week. Today a representative visited   
me from Blossom Lane Children's Home. They have   
informed me they have the room to take you in. So   
you can go there or…"  
  
"An orphanage? You're not serious? Wait did you say   
or? Or what?"  
  
"Or you can live with me," I said plainly. I wasn't   
going to stumble around with the words. She had to   
know what her choices were.  
  
"So your are saying that I can either live in the   
orphanage or with Darien? Where is this place   
anyways?"  
  
At first I couldn't believe it. Was she actually   
considering the orphanage? No, no one would want to   
go there on there own free will. But I with held my   
argument till she was finished asking questions.  
  
"Well it is a few hours north from here," stated   
Amy's mother.  
  
"A few hours? I would be so far away from everyone,   
everything I know. I don't think I could do it. I   
miss everyone so much. But…" she turned and looked   
at me.   
  
"Darien, do you really mean it? Your not just doing   
this to pity me, are you? This isn't some cruel joke   
is it?"  
  
Looking into her eyes how could I have possibly lied   
to her?   
  
"Of course I mean it meatball head. I wouldn't have   
offered an opinion if such a big decision if I   
didn't mean it. This is something I would never joke   
about."   
  
I said that last part with seriousness. I wanted her   
to totally believe me. I couldn't have her not   
trusting me. She had to see I was dead serious about   
this. I watched her as she sat and thought about it.   
You could see she was running the choices and   
consequences through her head over and over. After   
about 10 minutes though, Dr. Anderson finally spoke   
up.  
  
"If you like, we could leave you to think about for   
the day. You don't need to decide right now."  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I have made up my   
mind."  
  
"Are you sure Serena?" she asked. "This is a big   
decision for you."  
  
"I know. But I already know where I would rather be.   
I want to be here with my friends. They are all I   
have left. How could I possible leave, and move so   
far away from Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Andrew and   
Darien. I mean this is where I belong. If I left who   
would Raye and Darien fight with? Who would Amy have   
to always nag at about studying? I mean if I left I   
wouldn't have Lita's cookies everyday to eat, and   
Mina is like a sister to me. Besides, Andrew would   
lose one of his best customers."  
  
I listened to she say all this in a slight shock. It   
wasn't that anything she said didn't make sense, but   
she had even said that she didn't want to leave me.   
After everything I have done to her, she still   
thought of me as a friend.  
  
"Yea besides if you left who would I call meatball   
head?" I added for the fun of it. But instead of her   
usual insult back she said something I wasn't   
expecting.  
  
"That's right. If I left everyone would miss me.   
Even Darien. So I can't go." She turned to me,   
"Darien, is it still alright if I stay with you?"  
  
"Of course. Your are welcomed to stay with me."  
  
I could tell if her leg weren't broken, right there   
and then she would have been jumping for joy. But   
instead we got one of the brightest smiles I had   
ever seen.  
  
"Well, since this matter is settled with you I now   
got to call Blossom Lane and tell them your are not   
coming. Darien, please come with me so we can get   
this all worked out. Serena, is I am not mistaken   
the girls should be here soon to visit, and I know   
you are going to want to inform them of your big   
news."  
  
With that Dr. Anderson and I walked down the hall to   
her office on the way there we pasted four gloomy   
girls walking down the hall. I could tell they were   
upset about not being able to take in Serena, but as   
I passed them I gave them one of those I know   
something you don't know looks and kept walking   
behind the Dr. I caught up with Mrs. Anderson and   
whispered in her ear.  
  
"When she tells them, the whole hospital is going to   
hear their reactions."  
  
She gave a slight nod and a smile as we entered her   
office to make a few phone calls. 5 minutes later 4   
loud "What's!!" filled the halls and I couldn't help   
but smile. I spent a good hour and a half talking to   
Mrs. Anderson. I answered all her questions, filled   
out Serena' release forms for the hospital, and   
confirmed a hundred times that it was no trouble,   
and that I did have to room. Finally she let me go   
and I made my way back to Serena's room. Two doors   
down I could already here them still bugging her   
with questions. Opening the door I stepped in   
unnoticed till Serena looked up and saw me.  
  
"Darien will you please tell them that I am not   
lying? They still can't believe you offered me a   
home."  
  
"She is right you know. I did say she could stay   
with me if she wanted. Is that really so hard to   
believe?"  
  
By the looks on their faces, I could tell they still   
weren't to sure. It was Raye who broke the silence.  
  
"I say ten bucks they kill each other in a week."  
  
"Raye! How could you?" asked Lita. "Only a week? I   
would give them at least two."  
  
"Your on."  
  
I couldn't believe this. They were sitting there   
making bets over us? I turned to Serena to see what   
she thought of this but she just sat there like this   
was perfectly normal.  
  
"Great, now I can win the ten I lost last time.   
Remember Lita? It was when she had had that really   
bad, bad day, and then Darien came along and   
insulted her. I could have sworn that she was going   
to hit but you were right. It was only the usual   
outburst."  
  
The girls all started laughing, forgetting I was   
even there.  
  
"I remember that," said Serena. "I was so mad. I   
thought about it but I just couldn't do it. I never   
did like fighting like that."  
  
"That's because you never got a good taste of it   
before," laughed Lita.  
  
"You know Lita, you still scare half the kids in our   
school. They still think you are going to beat them   
all up," said Mina.  
  
It was then I started to realize what I had gotten   
myself into. This is defiantly going to be an   
interesting arrangement.  
  
I stayed and listened to them talking for a while. I   
never really heard whet they were saying till Serena   
called my name.  
  
"Darien. Hello you there?"  
  
"What? I'm here. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you wouldn't mind driving the girls to   
my house for me. They offered to pack up some of my   
stuff for me to take to your place, that way we   
  
won't have to worry about it when I leave."  
  
"Sure I don't mind. I am free today. When ever you   
are ready to go."  
  
"We can leave now," said Amy. "That way it is all   
packed up, and we could help bring over to your   
apartment today before it gets late."  
  
"Ok then. Lets go. See you later meatball head."  
  
After the girls had said their goodbye's they   
followed me out to the parking lot to my car. I   
wasn't sure where I was heading, so I let the girls   
direct me down the streets. After 35 minutes of   
driving, we stopped in front of a two-story house.   
The girls got out and headed to the front door.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in?" I asked as I caught   
up with them.  
  
"Serena's family keeps a key taped inside the   
mailbox. We can use it to get in. Come on in," said   
Lita. I hadn't even realized that the other were   
already inside the house. Just as I was stepping in   
a small black thing shot past my feet and jumped up   
onto Amy's shoulders.   
  
"Luna! Oh no. We total forgot about you. Have you   
been out side this whole week?" but the only answer   
Amy got for an answer was a loud "meow" from Luna.  
  
"Come on girl. I'll get you some food and water. You   
seemed to be doing ok. Lets go," said Amy heading   
out of the hall to what I guessed was the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't know Serena had a cat," I said.  
  
"That's right. She has Luna," said Mina. She turned   
to look at me. "She can keep her can't she?"  
  
"I guess. But it might be a little hard for her. I   
live on the 10th floor of my building. It's not like   
I can open the door to let her out."  
  
"Well Luna isn't a complete outdoor cat. Serena has   
her inside most of the time. She must have been out   
side when they left. And well since no one was here   
the past week she had to stay out."  
  
With that she headed upstairs. I followed her down   
the hall and into a room. Walking in I thought I   
would never come out. Inside was the biggest mess I   
had ever seen. Toys, papers, books, and clothes were   
thrown all over the place. "How could anyone live in   
this?" I wondered.   
  
I didn't really know what to do so I just stood to   
the side as the girls went through everything   
gathering stuff Serena might need. It took them   
almost two hours to get everything. When we were   
finally ready I helped them pack up everything in   
the trunk, except Luna who Amy held in her lap. It   
was a 15-minute drive to my place, and I when I   
parked in the garage of the building I got out and   
opened to trunk.  
  
"You live here?" asked Raye.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"It's just this place is so, oh I don't know it's   
fancy I guess. Just not the place I could see you   
living in."  
  
I knew what she was talking about. This was one of   
the nicest apartment complexes in the city. It was a   
very expensive place to live.  
  
"Come on. Do we have everything? And Amy, please   
hold onto the cat. I really don't need her getting   
lost here, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry I got her."  
  
I led them into the lobby. The man at the front desk   
gave us a funny look but seeing me he said nothing.   
I led them to the elevator and pressed the 10   
button. I watched the girls looking around as we   
walked in and now they were discussing what they   
saw. At the tenth floor we exited. We walked down   
the hall to one of the end rooms. I unlocked the   
door and went inside. Flicking on the light switch   
as I passed I headed towards a small hallway.   
Halfway down I realized the girls weren't with me.   
Quickly I walked back and there I found them   
standing in the living room looking around.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked.  
  
"This place is pretty big," said Raye.  
  
"But it needs more color. Wouldn't you agree Lita?"   
asked Mina looking around. "Lita? Hey where did you   
go?"  
  
"Over here. Just checking out the kitchen. It's   
pretty nice. Hey Darien you are defiantly going to   
have to stock up on food. There is barely anything   
here!"  
  
"That's because I don't cook much. I usually eat   
take out. Now come on and stop snooping. Her room is   
this way."  
  
Turning around I again walked down the hall to her   
room. Opening the door, I turned on the light. I   
really didn't need the room, but I liked having it   
anyways. Inside there was a bed, a desk, a closet,   
and a small dresser. Nothing much. The ways were   
painted a soft blue and it have a dark gray   
carpeting that had specks of blue and raspberry in   
it.   
  
"You can put her stuff in here."  
  
Walking out I left the girls to do what they wanted.   
10 minutes later they came out and I was sitting in   
the living room.  
  
"This place is going to be neat to hang out in,"   
said Lita.  
  
"Defiantly. But it is a little further for us to   
go," said Mina.  
  
"Yea, but its more downtown. Think of the shopping   
advantages," explained Raye. "We are much closer to   
the stores here."   
  
"Oh you guys. Serena doesn't even live here and you   
people are already making plans on what to do here,"   
said Amy quietly.   
  
I sat there speechless. Not was I only going to be   
living with Serena, I was going to be living with   
her whole group.   
  
"Oh boy," I mumbled.   
  
"What did you say Darien?" asked Amy.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about how this is   
going to really change my life. That's all."  
  
Mina, glancing at her watch informed us that it was   
getting late and they had better go. I dropped them   
all off and headed home. Opening my door I was   
greeted by a black fur ball jumping onto my   
shoulder. Realizing what it was I clamed down a   
plucked the cat off me. Holding Luna in my arms I   
carried her over to the couch and set her down.  
  
"You can sleep here cat. Goodnight."  
  
I then headed to my room. Changing into my   
nightclothes I got into bed and fell asleep. The   
last words I remember were "What have I gotten   
myself into?"   
  
  
Ens Part 2  



	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Around two weeks after the accident, Serena was aloud   
to leave. I left to pick her up early, remembering   
how she said she couldn't wait to be out of that   
"horrible" place. Glancing at the clock I wondered if   
she was even up. But to my surprise I was the last   
one there. Walking in I saw that the girls and Andrew   
had beat me there. What surprised my even more was   
Serena was awake and ready to go. She had all her   
stuff from her room in a bag or in her hand.   
  
"Wow this is a couple of firsts. Not only is meatball   
head up early, but she is awake and ready."  
  
"Oh shut up Darien. Now come one lets go. I want to   
leave now!"  
  
Giving a slight chuckle, I signed the papers and then   
pushed her our side of the hospital, 4 girls and 1   
guy is tow.  
  
"It is so great to be out. I can't wait. I just want   
  
to go home…"  
  
At that she dropped her head. Of course I realized   
that she still missed her parents, her family.   
  
"Serena, everything will be ok. I know it still   
hurts, hurts a lot. But you just have to accept it."  
  
"I just keep thinking that they're here you know? I   
keep forgetting they're not, and that I am alone."  
  
"But you're not alone. You have us," said Mina   
walking up to her friend.  
  
"We are here for you. Don't worry. We're here."  
  
"Oh Mina, everyone. You have really been here for me   
the last 2 weeks. I could never thank you enough."  
  
She started crying harder, but I couldn't tell if she   
was crying in pain, or in gratitude for her friends.  
  
"We better go. Why don't you guys stop by later ok?"   
I said. They nodded and waved to us after I helped   
Serena into the car. After about 10 minutes of   
silence I looked over and noticed that Serena had   
stopped crying but now had her eyes tightly closed   
and was shaking slightly.  
  
"Serena? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just, well, its that   
I'mafraidtobeinthecar." She said the last part in a   
rush but I was able to catch "afraid" and "car".   
Putting the two together it wasn't hard to figure   
what she had said out.  
  
"Don't worry Serena. We are almost to the apartment   
building. It's ok."  
  
She nodded but still was scared to death. At a   
stoplight I took my hand and held one of hers. Giving   
it a gentle squeeze I gave here a reassuring smile.   
It helped a little. She relaxed slightly.  
  
Finally we got to my apartment building and parked in   
the garage. Opening my door I got out and walked   
around to the back seat. Opening the door I got out a   
pair of crutches. Then I helped Serena out of her   
seat.  
  
"Here you go," I said handing her the crutches.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I watched her get ready and then followed when she   
headed towards the lobby door. About 2/3 of the way   
there Serena tripped over something. She screeched   
and put her hands out, but before she could hit   
ground I had her. Seeing her start to fall I just   
reacted. I now had her hugged up against my body,   
while her crutches fell to the ground.  
  
"Serena are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'm ok. I just tripped. That's all."  
  
Making sure she was steady, I bent over a picked up   
the crutches.  
  
"Serena you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. I am just having some trouble with   
these that's all. I have never used them before. I   
just got to get the hang of them."  
  
"If your sure."  
  
"I am. Now lets go."  
  
Again she was off. But I could see that she was still   
having trouble with them.  
  
"Serena let me help you."  
  
"How?"  
  
I stood there a moment then thought of something.  
  
"Hold the crutches in front of you. Up and down.   
That's right."  
  
Walking behind her I very carefully picked her up.   
  
"Darien! What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping. That's what."  
  
"Darien please put me down. I can walk. I can."  
  
"No. Lets go."  
  
With that I carried her to the lobby door. In the   
lobby Serena kept quite but gave me a glare that   
could kill. In the elevator I set her down. I pushed   
the ten button and then turned to Serena.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad."  
  
"Yes it was. I looked like an idiot. I didn't need   
for you to do that."  
  
"O well. It wasn't a problem. Besides it kept you   
from getting hurt again." Not that I wouldn't mind   
catching you again I added silently.  
  
When we stopped at my floor I lead her down the hall,   
letting her walk on her own. Opening the door I was   
again welcomed by the usual cat jumping on my   
shoulder. But as soon as she saw Serena, she jumped   
over to her next.  
  
"Luna! I have missed you so much. Has Darien been   
taking good care of you? He better have been."  
  
"Your cat is fine. I promise. Well, welcome to you   
new home. What do you think?"  
  
She looked around a few times and then turned to me.  
  
"It's, well plain."  
  
"Hey. I like it thank you very much."  
  
"Oh I don't mean that in a bad way. Its just you I   
guess."  
  
"Come one meatball head. Your room is this way."  
  
"Don't call me that. My name is Serena. That crash of   
your must have permanent damaged your memory."  
  
That one hit home. It was close to the same remarks   
the kids at the orphanage made. When I would mess up   
or do something wrong. I turned my head away from her   
so she couldn't see the hurt it my eyes. But she saw   
before I could turn away.  
  
"Darien I'm sorry. I didn't have a right to say that.   
I didn't mean it. I just opened my mouth before I   
thought. I can understand if I hurt you, or made you   
mad. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean we   
can barely get along. How are we going to live   
together? I am so sorry…"  
  
Before she could say any more I had her in a hug. I   
knew I shouldn't have called her that. She was still   
upset and didn't my teasing too.   
  
"Serena it's ok. Don't worry about. Come on. The   
girls and I have your stuff in your room. I will show   
it to you. You can do what ever you like to it. After   
I show you I will show you around. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
I lead her to the room so she could look around. She   
seemed to think about it hard as she checked   
everything out.  
  
"Wow this is really nice. Thanks again for letting me   
stay here."  
  
"I told you it no problem. Now come on I will show   
you around. This door here you your right is the   
bathroom. Across from it is a small closet. The door   
at the other end is my room. You've seen the living   
room, and the kitchen is this way."  
  
I showed her around the place. After I had showed her   
the inside I took her out on the balcony. There were   
two ways to get onto the balcony, one was through the   
living room and the other was my room.  
  
"O wow. The view is beautiful Darien. Look you can   
see the sun setting and everything."  
  
"I know. That's why I like it. So what do you think,   
besides it being plain?"  
  
"I think it is pretty good. I like it. But it will   
take getting used to. I am also a little further from   
my school. Now I am going to always be late."  
  
"Weren't you always before? Besides I can drop you   
off. I am not going to make you walk with a broken   
leg."  
  
"Can't I just skip till it is healed?"  
  
"No. Look, today is Friday afternoon. You start on   
Monday."  
  
"Can't it wait one more week? Please?"  
  
She gave such a cute face. I swear she could have   
gotten a lot out of people with that face. But I   
couldn't let it happen. Remembering what Mrs.   
Anderson said was enough to make me say no.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. You got to go. If I could I would   
let you stay here and play with your cat but you got   
to go. It won't be that bad."  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
We probably would have talked more but the knock at   
the front door interrupted.  
  
"It must be everyone," said Serena.  
  
"Your probably right. Better let them in."  
  
I walked back inside and answered the door. We   
weren't disappointed. There standing together was   
Andrew and the girls.  
  
"How Serena doing?" asked Mina right away.  
  
"I would say fine but you guys might want to ask her   
yourselves. She is out on the balcony right now. Come   
in.  
  
Moving out of the way, the five entered the   
apartment.   
  
"Serena?" called Lita.  
  
"Coming. Hey guys," she said as she hoped inside.  
  
"How you holding up?" asked Mina.  
  
"Fine. It is a really nice place. Want to see?"  
  
"No," said Raye. "We already checked it out. We had a   
chance when we dropped off your stuff and Luna. This   
place is going to be great to hang out."  
  
"I know. It is a little further from you guys but its   
great."  
  
"Yes, it is further, but it is closer to downtown.   
Think of the shopping. Right Amy?"  
  
"What? Oh yea the shopping. It will be fun." Amy was   
currently looking at my book collection.   
  
"Amy will you please pay attention?"  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
I listened for a while before I turned to Andrew. He   
gave me a smile and said.  
  
"Now you know what I go through every day. Buddy this   
is your new life."  
  
"I know. I realized that living with Serena is going   
to mean living with all her friends too."  
  
Everyone stayed for a few hours, the girls chatting   
about everything Serena missed while in the hospital,   
even though they had probably already told her.   
Andrew and I chatted about school and stuff. Around   
six the girls decided it was time to go.  
  
"Now you got to come to the arcade tomorrow. We can   
met up and maybe do something," said Lita.  
  
"I can try. If Darien can give me a lift it would be   
great. Can you Darien?"  
  
"Sure. I don't mind. What time?"  
  
"Darien you won't leave here till around one, maybe   
even later. You know meatball head here will first   
sleep in, wake up complaining she is late, and then   
the fun will begin. You just wait," commented Raye.  
  
"You know Raye I am not that bad. You really do give   
me less credit then I deserve."  
  
"She has got a point Raye. She is dependable when she   
is really needed," said Amy.  
  
"Especially if a friend needs her," added Lita.  
  
"Well it's nice to know some people believe in me,"  
  
"Serena we all believe in you," said Andrew.  
  
"Yea meatball head. They are right."  
  
"Do not call me that! I can deal with it like once a   
day but not every five minutes. I mean I get enough   
of it hanging out with Raye all the time. I don't   
need it when I come back here!"  
  
"Well I just can't help it. I've been calling you   
meatball head for who knows how long…"  
  
"Guys I think we better go. I personally am getting   
bored with this show. Happens to often don't you   
think?" said Andrew.  
  
"I agree. They do need to go up," said Amy.  
  
"Serena, we will see you tomorrow, if you don't kill   
your ride before then. Ok?"  
  
"Sure see you."  
  
With that they left. It was nice while they were   
here, but I had a feeling the girls would be here way   
to often. After I watched them go I turned to talk   
with Serena.  
  
"So how often are they going to here anyways?"  
  
"Who? My friends? I don't know. Probably everyday a   
few if not all of them will be visiting. Why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You don't mind do you? I mean you're probably not   
used to having 5 girls in you place at once. Or are   
you?"  
  
I looked her hard in the face. I was pretty sure what   
she meant by that, but that she would imply it was   
funny.  
  
"Me? Five girls here at once, no it has never   
happened. Yet."  
  
"Don't you have parties?"  
  
"Nope, I prefer my place to be clean. Besides a party   
would mean dealing with all the airheads. Not my kind   
of thing."  
  
"No I couldn't see you with an airhead. But then   
again anyone will to spend time with you would have   
to be an airhead."  
  
"Hey! I resent that."  
  
"Well you deserve it. An insult for an insult, now   
we're even."  
  
"Ok. Fine," yawn, "Man I am tired. I am going to bed.   
You can do what you want. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Darien. Sweet dreams."  
  
Sweet dreams indeed, I thought, as I got ready for   
bed. Getting comfy I could hear her moving about out   
side my room. Lying there I listened to her trying to   
go somewhere when I heard a soft bump. I could make   
out a grumbled "stupid crutches" and I laughed softly   
at the picture. My last thoughts that evening were of   
the angel that was now staying with me.   
  
  
  
  
  
End Part Three  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Part Four  
  
The weekend went pretty fast, at least it did for me. Saturday I drove Serena over to the arcade to hang out for a while. Later that evening I drove her back to her house to get anything she needed. It was hard on her yes, and she wasn't in the best of moods afterwards. But I understood. She cried more when we were there. I didn't say a thing, and I let her stay as long as she wanted to. She packed up things slowly, telling me she just wanted to stay for a while. I had brought over a few boxes and helped her pack more of her things and things of her family. She had tons of pictures, most of her family that she kept going through. She gathered things to special to leave and packed them herself saying she didn't want my help at the moment. It was pretty late when we finally left but I didn't mind. I spent most of my time wandering around, helping when my help was wanting, other times thinking if I would have done the same if I had had a chance. When we got home, I got everything up in a few trips and placed it in her room. That night wasn't one of anything other than remembering.  
The next day I woke up first and decided to go make breakfast. Going through the kitchen I decided on making pancakes for a change.   
After the pan was hot I poured in the batter and waited for them to cook. About halfway done I heard Serena's door open. Slowly she made her way down the hall and into the living room,  
"Breakfast ready? I'm staving."  
"Almost meatball head. You are going to have to wait a few more minutes."  
She gave a slight glare before she turned around. I laughed slightly to myself. She was just so cute when she was mad, I just couldn't help but tease her.  
"You know Darien, if you think you can get away with calling me meatball head all the time you're wrong. I will get you back, and I am not into kiddy revenges either," she said as she started walking/hobbling to the table.  
"Is that so?" I asked as I finished up the pancakes.  
"It is."  
"Well breakfast is done. Dig in," I said as I placed the food on the table. Right away she dug into adding butter and suryp to her food. As I watched I noticed she was still in her nightclothes, which consisted of a pale pink shirt and matching shorts. At a second glance I could see white thread sown in as shapes, consisting of stars, moons, and rabbits. When we were done I gathered up the dishes and headed towards the kitchen.  
"You can have the shower first if you want," I said over my shoulder.  
"Okay, sure. I won't be long."  
About 20 minutes later I finally heard the water turn off. Then I heard the hair dryer turn on. "Won't be long," I thought to myself. Finally after what seemed like forever I heard the door open.  
"I'm done Darien, your turn."  
"Finally. I thought you said you wouldn't be long," I said sarcastically.  
"Well, it was a bit harder with the cast," she said as she entered the living room. "I can't get it wet remember?"  
"I do. I was only joking with you."  
I stayed till she had sat down on a chair then I got up and went to take my own shower. 15 minutes later I was out and ready for the day. Walking back into the living room, I saw Serena still sitting where I had left her.  
"So Darien, what are we going to do today?"  
"Well I was thinking of school work. I personally have a paper to start. I don't know about you, but you were out for 2 weeks, so you obivious have to have some."  
"You have got to be kidding. Homework? No way." "Besides it doesn't even make sense to a dummy like," she added quietly.   
"Serena you're not a dummy. Come on, maybe I can help. What doesn't make sense to you?"  
Fatal last words I thought an hour later. It turns out that Serena was having trouble in most of her subjects. But unlike her opinion of being dumb, it was just she really didn't understand. Starting with her geometry we I showed her the rules of points and planes. We worked on lines segments and rays. Slowly we made it through her math homework. It had built up over the last 2 weeks, but once she understood the question she was quick to answer. I was pretty proud of her. Even though I always teased her about her grades I had never meant any of it.  
"I am never going to tease her about her grades again," I thought to myself as I watched her finish the last few problems. She was just too cute when she was trying. She had one of the most determined looks on her face, and what made it even better was she had her tongue slightly sticking out to the side.  
"Done," she announced, interrupting my thoughts.  
"That's good. Now lets do the rest of it."  
"O come on. Can't we take a little break?"  
"No. If I let you stop now you'll never finish. I know that for a fact. I have over heard your friends complaining about it enough."  
"You know you really shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations."   
I sighed as I reached for another book. It is going to be a long day. After geometry, there was biology, English, world cultures, and health. We worked all the way to lunch, where we finally had a break. It took us most of the day, but we finished everything. Of course I knew that none of her teachers expected her to have the work done, and I could just see the looks on their faces when she turned in all of it.  
"Done!" sighed Serena as she closed the last of her books. "Man who ever knew that studying could be so tiring?"  
"Maybe if you did it more it wouldn't be so hard," I joked.  
"Ha, ha, ha. That was just so funny. I'm beat. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow mourning," she said as she got up and "walked" down the hall.  
"Be prepared to get up early. I can't be late either for my classes. By the way, what time do you want me to pick you up?"  
"You don't have to pick me up," she shouted from down the hall.   
"You're wrong there. How else do you think you'll get here? Walk?"  
"Well ok. I guess 3:30 4 o'clock would be ok."  
"Well then good night."  
"Night."  
  
  
(Ok here's the deal. I can't stand only writing in Darien's point of view any longer. I got to switch to some one else. So now we are going to have Serena's POV now. There is going to be no recap or anything, just going to start out with next mourning.)  
  
  
"SERENA! Get up!"  
"Who is yelling at me?" I wondered as I rolled over in bed. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was still early, or at least early for me.   
"Time to go back to sleep" I thought as I closed my eyes.  
"SERENA!!!"  
"Yipes, I'm up, I'm up," I shouted at Darien who was now knocking on my door.  
"You need to hurry up, or you going to make us both late!"  
"Ok, ok," I mumbled as I gathered my clothes and hobbled towards the bathroom. 20 minutes later I was out and ready.  
"Are we going to be late…?" I rushed out as I looked around for my book bag and crutches, quickly glancing at the clock in the process. Doing a double take, I realized that we had plenty of time.  
"Darien what's the big idea? We have plenty of time. Don't you dare tell me you got me up early."  
"Serena, I know how late you always are. Trust me, you have run into me enough times that I have gotten a pretty good picture of what it is like when you are in a hurry."  
"Yea well you still didn't need to get me up early," I grumbled as I sat down at the table and started the breakfast Darien had made. I had to admit that it was pretty good, not as good as moms', but good.  
"Mom, I miss you so much. It's so hard. I wish you were here."  
"Serena?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"Are you ok? I mean your not eating. I don't I have never seen you not food in front of you before."  
"It's, it's nothing. I'm ok," I whispered, lowering my head.  
"Serena," I glanced up, "I know it's hard. I know that it hurts too, but don't keep it locked up. It only makes things harder, ok?"  
I nodded my head. I know that this whole ordeal hit home for him. I was pretty quite the rest of the mourning. It didn't take us long to gather up all our stuff, and soon we were ready to leave. Over the weekend, I was able to get more practice with the crutches, and I didn't have such a hard time with them anymore.  
My school wasn't that far from Darien's apartment, and it was even close enough to walk to after I got the cast off.  
"I usually don't drive to collage. Its not far, so I prefer to walk. It actually only a few blocks past your school."  
"Oh," I said. I really couldn't think of anything else to say. For once I really wasn't in a talkative mood. About after ten minutes Darien had reached my school and parked his car in the lot. I then noticed him putting his keys away.  
"Why did you turn off your car?"  
"I want to help you get your stuff to your class. You can't carry this book-bag and walk on the crutches."  
"I can manage. I'm sure I can find some one to help me. The girls won't probably be here yet, but I have other friends I can ask."  
"Just let me help. If you see anyone you know before we get to your room then I will hand over your stuff."  
"Ok. Thanks." I really didn't want him to help me. I don't know why, but I just felt weird with having him around all the time. I guess I am still used to him being around only once a day at the most.  
Entering the school, I looked around for anyone I knew that would help me. Looking around so much, I was able to see the looks that people were throwing my way. Probably most knew what happened and pitied me. I really didn't care. I didn't want pity. I then noticed that not looks were for me. It was when we passed a group of upper class girls that I noticed their attention was fully on Darien. "They are praticly drooling over him." I thought as I looked back at Darien. "Sure," I thought, "he is ok I guess, but I wouldn't say drool worthy."  
"This is my room. I can manage from here. Thanks for helping me."  
"It was no problem. Now aren't you glad I helped you, Meatball head?"  
"Don't call me that!" I can't believe he would call me that in school. My school. I hope no one heard him.  
"I swear Darien, you can be so annoying sometimes. You know I hate that stupid nickname."  
"Yea, I know. I will pick you at 3:30 ok? See you then." With that he turned and walked back down the hall. I turned and entered my home and found half the class waiting for my, questions written all over their faces.  
"It is going to be a long day," I mumbled to myself as I hobbled to my seat. "A very long day…"  
  
End Part 4  
  



End file.
